


deception

by foxtrot12



Series: bmc (mainly boyf riends) [5]
Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Self-Doubt, Unrequited Love, a lil making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtrot12/pseuds/foxtrot12
Summary: michael needs jeremy but does jeremy need michael?





	deception

Michael’s breath hitched, feeling Jeremy's fingers running across the skin of his waist.  Whimpering as Jeremy pushed his sweatshirt up higher, he rested his hands on Michael's hips.  Michael's eyelids fluttered shut, pushing all of his fear and anxiety aside and letting his giddiness and excitement take over as he pressed his lips to Jeremy's.

Easing Jeremy back on the beanbag, Michael built up his confidence, shifting his weight so his thighs straddled Jeremy's waist, pressing their chests together.  A high pitched noise of surprise came from Jeremy's throat, although it was muffled by their kiss.  Tilting his head, Michael deepened the kiss, their lips moving together slowly and intimately.  

Jeremy's tongue slid across Michael's lower lip, entering his mouth when Michael gasped.  Michael could feel his body heating up, he could feel the jolts going through his stomach.  He reached up to thread his hands through Jeremy's hair, tugging on it gently as their tongues hesitantly ran against each other.

Moving down to his jaw, Michael continued to kiss Jeremy's skin wherever his lips could reach, moving down to his neck.  Jeremy gripped the front of Michael's sweatshirt, his breath catching in his throat when Michael began to suck and bite at Jeremy's skin. 

Michael smiled against Jeremy's skin when he let out another embarrassed noise and pulled back to look Jeremy in the eyes before pressing another soft, loving kiss to his lips.  And then another.  And another.  Jeremy's expression brightened, laughing as Michael pressed kiss after kiss after kiss all over Jeremy's face.

“I love you, Michael,” Jeremy gasped through his laughs and Michael’s kisses.  

“I…,” Michael paused, pulling away from Jeremy.  His stomach flipped and his expression softened, not being able to take his eyes off of Jeremy and the love struck look he was giving him. 

_ “I love you, too.” _

Michael woke with a start, scrambling to sit up in his bed.  Sweat rolled down his back, his cheeks flushed.  His heart raced at what seemed a million miles a minute.  Shaking, he brought his hand up to his lip, dragging his fingers across the soft skin there.  He could still  _ feel  _ the lingering touch of Jeremy, despite it being only a dream.  

Michael's body shook, his heart aching for something he knew he could never have.  He ached to feel a touch so loving.  He ached to see that smile, that nervous, lovely smile.  He ached for  _ Jeremy. _

Tears welled in Michael's eyes, hating the illusion his mind created, hating the way Jeremy  _ really  _ thought of him.  

Michael was nothing to him.  He was a loser, a joke, a  _ pain.   _ Jeremy didn't need him; Jeremy didn't  _ want  _ him.  Now that he was  _ popular _ , Michael was just a nuisance.  He wasn't worth Jeremy's time of day.

Michael choked out a sob, covering his face with his hands.  He hated the whines and sniffles that were coming from him.  He hated the effect this had on him.  He hated the truth.

Laying back down in his bed, Michael curled up on his side, tears running down the side of his face and dampening the pillow under head.  Quiet sobs continued to fill the room until Michael's voice was hoarse and his eyes were red and puffy.  

Letting out a shaky breath, Michael tried to think of anything,  _ anything,  _ other than Jeremy.  Not the way his skin felt against Michael's or the way he so easily fell apart under his touch.  Not the way Jeremy looked, hair disheveled and eyes glossed over with adoration.  Not the way Jeremy looks at him now as if he's a plague.  

Michael’s body faintly shook as he quietly lay with his grief, knowing he should try to get some more sleep but fearing the dreams that could come if he did.

**Author's Note:**

> i reel u in with fluff then punch you in the gut


End file.
